


【桓玄/司马道子】罅隙

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓玄/司马道子】罅隙

【桓玄/司马道子】罅隙（上）  
桓温和郗超是真爱，桓玄和司马道子完全不是。

司马道子夜半醒来，因宿醉，头痛而口渴。

他随口唤着某位侍妾的小字，但没有得到回应，他今夜睡前并没有点谁的名。

他大宴时醉得已经足够厉害，此刻更是不讲道理地发起火来，一把扯开帐幔。

跪侍的人将茶送到了他面前，他抓起来，往嘴里灌，一口就觉得烫，吐了出来，顺手朝递茶的人砸了下去：“没用的奴才！拉出去砍了！”

对方不躲，不吭声，茶盏在额上砸了血出来，他也不擦，直挺挺跪着。

司马道子向来宠爱的内侍连忙上来送过一碗温度合适的茶，柔声道：“太傅，您让桓太守跪在这里等您酒醒的。”

司马道子还是没怎么想起这件事，筵席上他喝得大醉，许多事情都不记得了。

但他还记得对桓氏的厌恶，桓温留下的阴霾依旧笼罩在司马氏子孙心头。

只是现在桓玄直挺挺地跪着，脸被他砸出了血，他纵然有千般不顺，此刻也是不好再发脾气。

司马道子喝着茶，头疼缓解了不少，语气也就缓和了许多：“本王失态了，桓太守别介意。”

桓玄低着头，谦卑到了极点：“不妨事。玄现身无官职，太傅直接以名相称即可。”

司马道子给他这柔顺态度弄得有些过意不去，道：“桓玄，抬头给我看看伤。”

他虽然有些过意不去，但仍然直呼了桓玄的名。以他的出身和地位，除了陛下，本就不需要对任何人礼敬。

他究竟年轻，对曾权倾朝野的桓氏印象究竟模糊，现在看见这与他年纪相仿、英气逼人的桓氏子孙抬起头来。

他看得有点呆住了，筵席上是否为此惊艳过他全无印象，但此刻醉后突如其来的惊艳是有的。

内侍十分乖觉，早已拿了敷伤的药来，替桓玄止了血，桓玄连连道谢，再要上药时，司马道子不乐意了，挥手让内侍走，极为随意地拍拍身边：“过来，我给你敷。”

他的王府重重守卫，连内室都有多名影卫，并不怕桓玄突然发疯，把他扼死在床上的。

毕竟他平素是连枕边人都不会放心的。

桓玄不敢动，推脱的话刚出口，司马道子就冷了一张脸：“我要你过来，你不来么？”

桓玄没那个胆子，司马道子的地位他心知肚明。

可惜他年幼丧父，不久叔父和郗超也相继离世，若他们在，又怎么轮得到这个荒唐的司马道子。

桓玄只好坐过去，坐在他身边，被他沾了药膏抚摩在脸上，只觉自己在被一只老虎舔舐着伤口。

下一秒，那虎馋了血腥味，也许就会把他吞掉。

桓玄已经满心愤怒，但是他忍住了。他的脾气并不好，但是所受挫折太多，他已经学会隐忍。

司马道子对他的温顺觉得满意，他这样想去，桓氏也应该出一个听话的了，比如桓彝就是为司马氏死的。

司马道子摸得够了，笑了：“桓玄，此情此景，有没有让你想起什么典故来？”

他笑得促狭极了，桓玄不能接话，恭谨地答不知。

能让他在床上还保持恭谨的怕是只有这位晋朝的实际掌控者了。

司马道子便笑得越发促狭，在桓玄眼中恶意满满。

他道：“入幕之宾啊。”

桓玄一时克制不住，竟真的想照着他十分挺拔英秀的鼻梁揍一拳，只是他的手刚动了一下，便感到司马道子不知什么时候勾住了他的袖口。

他冷静了下来，但是内心的愤怒有增无减。

司马道子这个混账东西，把他当什么了？他非但是羞辱桓玄本人，也是在羞辱桓温和郗超。

但是他也很清楚，无论司马道子把他当成什么，他都只好去当，无论他要怎么羞辱他，他也只好让他羞辱。

他现在只能忍耐。

【桓玄/司马道子】罅隙（下）  
上文

大多数人都不会喜欢被别人羞辱的，何况桓玄又格外的心高气傲。

他有心高气傲的缘由。如果没有嘉平之祸，他便可以大大方方拿出亢龙桓氏的身份。他的父亲有那样的声望权势，也全都在死后化为尘土，化为他受辱的由头。

他想，我父亲是了不得的人物，轮不到你来羞辱。

司马道子确实是狂妄又无能的竖子，但这王朝的气数犹在，此刻这竖子的权柄滔天，顷刻可要他血溅五步。

他便只有忍耐。片刻的对视，他便深深把头低了下去，用牙齿咬住司马道子绸缎衣袍的系带，闻见浓烈的酒气。

司马道子于宴席喝得多了，酒撒了翻了一身，也不在乎，他的袍子值一个庄子人家的救命钱，他也不在乎。

只要他权势滔天，凌驾于所有人之上，这些都是他应得的享受。

也包括此刻温柔顺从、丝毫不敢弄疼了他的桓玄。

他享受极了。

桓玄走的时候天已经亮了，他十分嫌弃建康所流行的牛车这样的慢，但此刻也不想了。

他在想桓温和桓冲，他想他们为了这个其实并不相欠的朝廷做了多少事，然后他又想起郗超。他对郗超没有印象，可是凭着桓冲的描述也够了。

郗超一定死得不甘困苦。

也许野心本来就是没有错的，他们不应该为此承受那么多。

桓玄觉得隐隐作呕，司马道子此刻一定躺在温暖的大床上，也许还要了一杯酒，回想这一晚上的滋味。也许还要将他跟府里养的侍妾们相较一番，总之，其背后的种种屈辱，他也只得继续忍耐。

司马道子眉目姣好，肤色白腻，身长柔软，这辈子一定从未经历过苦难折磨。

于是桓玄因为那欢愉而更加感觉恶心。他在建康一刻也不能停留，需得尽快回家，迟则生变。

也许迟了，就会被司马道子留在府里使用。

桓玄想一想头皮都要炸了，于是掀开帘子喊着让车夫把牛放了吧，给我换马。

车夫拖着长调不紧不慢地应了一声，牛也跟着不紧不慢地哞了一声。

桓玄气呼呼地摔下帘子，再度想，我不要再来建康了。

除非我是来杀他的。

司马道子果然躺在他柔软温暖的大床上，有两个柔顺妩媚的人在给他倒酒。

他却觉得酒味淡薄，人也软得没骨头。

他便真的将桓玄拿出来比较了。

桓玄不得不屈服于他，他越是隐忍和不甘，便越是令人愉悦。

何况他本身也很能令人愉悦。

司马道子喝令身边的人滚开，宽袍大袖拂开帐子，问人桓玄走到何处了。过了片刻，回他，已经离开建康，去往南郡了。

司马道子酒并没完全醒，过了一会儿才想起来刚才问的是什么。

“跑得这么快，又吃不了你。”

他自己嘟囔了一句，觉得头还是昏沉，拉过被子又闭眼睡去了。

END


End file.
